binbougamigafandomcom-20200214-history
Ichiko Sakura/Relationships
Relationships * Momiji Binboda - Ichiko hated her when they first met, but she didn't realize that Momiji's actions are saving her and others. Despite being bitter enemies and opposites, Ichiko and Momiji influenced each other as they begin to change slowly. Although they are antagonistic towards each other for most of the time, they have been also shown to be quite friendly with each other, especially in Episode 07. In the manga they make a special bond and became good friends, and it's hard to part ways when the time come. It could be considered their relationship as "frenemies". * Kikunoshin Suwano - He is Ichiko's butler who took care of her during childhood. Even though Ichiko has no friends, she loves her butler for being there at her side. She loves to read his postcards. * Keita Tsuwabuki - At first, Ichiko tries to make Keita her boyfriend to get people to be jealous of her. When she meets Keita's family and sees how he refuses to be dependent on her money, Ichiko learns what she has been missing in her life: A family. This epiphany comes in when Momiji shrinks Ichiko back to a little girl. As she lives with Keita's family, she sees how happy Keita is with his siblings. She truly falls in love with him, she confesses in the manga and they are now a couple. * Ranmaru Rindou - Ichiko and Ranmaru didn't get along at first, until she asked her to help her act like a feminine woman. When Ichiko finds out that Ranmaru's father did not allow his daughter to be feminine, she challenges him. Just when Ichiko is about to defeat him, Ranmaru jumps in and blocks her blow. This event helps improve the girls' relationships with each other. When a jealous classmate captures Ichiko and has some guys beat her up, Ranmaru intervenes to help her. When the building is about to fall on Ranmaru, Ichiko saves her instead. Ranmaru asks her about her story, and Ichiko finally reveals her tragic story about a friend who betrayed her. From that point, the two of them become good friends. *Kazuma Sakura - Ichiko hated her father for never being there for her, and never having the free time to play with her when she was growing up. Even when he shows back up in her life in chapter 42, she still wants nothing to do with him, they only manage to reconcile because of momiji's interference, which traps her father in dream state, which forces her to confront him in the dream and wake him back up to reality, At the end of his visit she states that while she is still angry at him for leaving her alone for most of her life and she doesn't believe they can be a true family until far in the future, she wouldn't mind if he came to see her when he is in town on business. References and Citations Category:Subpages Category:Character Subpages Category:Character Relationships